Not So Secret Love
by Oxymoronic Alliteration
Summary: An examination of Tim and Ziva's relationship from a third party. Purchased by iheartGibbs during the NFA haiti Relief Auction. She requested "McGiva UST, please! Any perspective, even another team member looking on."


They exchange quick glances across the bullpen, coupled with sly smiles.

They think no one sees this.

They're wrong.

I was probably the first to notice it. The fact that McGee and I had dated before made it easy to recognize and translate his expressions and action. The way his cheeks got a bit pink around her and he would look downward shyly. Those are classic signs of McGee being smitten. I hinted to him that he should ask her out, but he ignored it, saying he didn't feel that way about her. Right; and I don't love Caf-Pows.

It was a bit more difficult to gauge Ziva's feelings (she has one hell of a poker face). I think it was a year or so before I noticed that she acted so different around McGee. Some might think her relationship with Tony was the flirtatious and teasing one, but I think that was intentional, to throw off suspicion that she was really interested in McGee. Around Tony she was confident and outgoing; around McGee she was quieter, almost shyer. It seemed our stealthy ninja-assassin _did_ have a weakness.

This past New Years Eve we had a party at Director Vance's house. The whole team was all there, from Gibbs down to Palmer. Not surprisingly, McGee and Ziva came together. But it wasn't a date, as they were both quick to inform us; they just figured it would be safer to double up like that.

It was a good point and anyone who didn't know them, who didn't work with them, probably would have believed it. But not me. I saw the way they were giving each other secret glances. They were probably hoping that their driving arrangement, coupled with the impending weather and the amount of drinking they'd be doing that night, would require one of them to crash at the other's apartment, and who knows where _that_ might lead?

They hadn't actually had a proper date and they definitely hadn't had sex yet. I know this because if they had, McGee would have gotten this little glint in his eyes, the same way he always does. But they wanted to, that much was obvious. The sexual tension between them was so thick I could have cut it with a knife.

I didn't pay too much attention to them at first. We all were mingling and drinking, enjoying the night and waiting impatiently for midnight. I did spy them standing together in a small corner of the house, each holding a drink. Ziva was leaning back against the wall, holding her drink against her chest. McGee was towering over her the way he towers over most people. He must have had a drink or two already because his head was leaning against the side wall, the cup in his hand sloshing about precariously. They were in their own little world, completely blind and deaf to everything going on around them.

As midnight neared, I tried to gather up everyone so we could all be together to ring in the New Year. I managed to pull Tony away from the pretty blonde girl who worked in the legal department and managed to pull Gibbs away from the Jack Daniels on the bar and we all gathered in a spot right in front of the TV.

But McGee and Ziva were no where to be found.

The countdown was on with only thirty seconds to go. I wasn't in the mood to set off on some wild goose chase and miss my chance to tell everyone Happy New Year, so I didn't bother to find them. If they missed the countdown then they had only themselves to blame.

As the ball dropped to the bottom in Times Square we erupted into cheers, hugging and kissing and congratulating each other on making it through another year. After making sure everyone had gotten one of my trademark hugs, I excused myself from the excitement to track down McGee and Ziva. I knew they were still there (McGee's Porsche was still sitting outside on the curb) and I wasn't going to leave without telling them Happy New Year.

I quietly walked through the house, peeking into the kitchen and dining room, as well as the bathrooms and guest bedroom. I even peeked into Director Vance's bedroom, though I couldn't imagine them wanting to go in there.

The two of them were nowhere to be found.

It was then that I walked back through the kitchen and heard something coming from the door leading into the Director's basement. I frowned and gingerly turned the knob. As I opened the door the noise got louder, so I peeked in and got the shock of my life.

Ziva and McGee were standing in the basement, locked in a tight embrace. McGee's hands were entwined in her hair and Ziva's hands were tightly grasping his neck. They didn't see me; when you're in the middle of a heavy make-out session it's difficult to notice anything else.

Not wanting to be a voyeur, I gently closed the door and returned to the party, telling no one what I'd seen. When they appeared fifteen minutes later, their hair and clothing were slightly askew, making a few people wonder where they'd been. Both were more than a little drunk, so Mrs. Vance insisted they spend the night (in separate bedrooms, of course).

After that night something changed in their demeanor. I can't really put my finger on it, but they seemed more relaxed, more comfortable around each other. I'm positive the New Years Party encounter wasn't their last, but I'm not going to ask.

Whether it was the booze that ultimately pushed them together that night or the obvious urges and wants they've harbored for these past four years I don't know. But I do know what they've done together, even if they don't know that I know.

There's no fooling Abby Scuito.


End file.
